


Ang Cute ng Ngiti mo

by JoventeandGrecinto



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Adopted Children, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/F, Jovente, M/M, Playgrounds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, uwu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoventeandGrecinto/pseuds/JoventeandGrecinto
Summary: Nababahala si Felicidad, pagkat wala pa ring kaibigan ang anak niyang si Joven





	Ang Cute ng Ngiti mo

   
"Mag-isa na naman siya." Puna ni Felicidad, sa anak nila ni Remedios na si Joven.

Bagamat nasa playground kasama ang maraming bata, palaging nasa sulok si Joven, at nilalaro ang truck na regalo sakanya noong ika-5 kaarawan niya.

Likas raw ang pagiging mahiyain ni Joven, sabi ng madre na nagbabantay ng bahay na pinaggalingan ni Joven.

Tanda pa niya noong bagong ampon palang nila ni Remedios si Joven. Mailap ito sa tao, marahil na rin sa mga batang nang bully sa kanya noong nasa ampunan pa siya. Hindi nagtagal, naging komportable na rin ang bata sakanila.

Ngunit nag-aalala ngayon si Felicidad, dahil isang linggo na silang tumatambay sa playground, ngunit wala pa ring kaibigan ang anak nila.

"Fely, wag kang mag-alala, naninibago lang siguro siya." Inakbayan siya ni Remedios at pinisil nang bahagya ang balikat niya.

Nagbuntong hininga si Felicidad. "Sana nga. Baka maulit na naman nangyari sa kanya sa ampunan ah."

"Aba, subukan lang nila. Nanakit ako ng bata."

Napanganga si Felicidad sa sinabi ng kasintahan. "Remy!"

Humagikgik naman si Remedios. "Eto naman. Biro lang." Hinalikan niya sa pisngi ang kasama, at tumingin sa mga mata nito.

"Pero seryoso, Fely. Hinding-hindi ko hahayaang maulit iyon sa anak natin."

"Ako din, Remy." Tugon ni Felicidad.

Sumumpa sila sa isa't-isa, na habang nasa piling nila si Joven, hinding-hindi nila hahayaang masaktan ito.

Napalingon sila kay Joven, nang makitang hinila siya patayo ng isang batang lalaki.

Susugod na sana si Felicidad, ngunit pinigilan siya ni Remedios.

"Teka, Fely. Tignan mo muna."

\-------------

_Ang ingay. Ang daming mga bata._

Nag-aalinlangan siyang tumingin sa mga mama niya.

Nakangiti sila. Gusto nilang makipag-kaibigan siya.

Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang makipaglaro, pero natatakot siyang lumapit sa ibang mga bata. Ayaw niyang matawag na weirdo ulit.

_Ang laki ng playground. May swing rin!_

Gusto niyang subukan, pero tsaka nalang, pag wala nang naglalaro roon.

Nakita niya ang isang maliit na upuan malapit sa slide, at pumunta doon.

Nilaro niya ang truck na bigay sakanya ni Mama Fely nung birthday niya.

_Para talagang mga angels ang mga mama niya. Laging nakasmile, tapos mabait pa sila sakanya._

Habang naglalaro siya, may nakita siyang red na sapatos sa paanan niya. Tumingala siya at nakita ang isang batang lalaki.

Nakasimangot ito.

"Akin yan." Sabi nito.

_Alin? Yung truck? Bigay sakanya ni mama Fely ito._

Niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang laruan.

"Tumayo ka jan." Lumakas ang boses ng batang lalaki.

_Bakit siya pinapatayo?_

Hindi siya makagalaw. Nakakatakot yung batang lalaki.

Hinila siya nito patayo, at kinuha ang upuan niya.

"Akin to."

_Di naman niya sinasadya._

_Sorry_.

Gusto niyang sabihin, pero ayaw ng dila niya.

Pumikit si Joven at hinintay na itulak siya, pero walang nangyari, kaya binuksan niya ulit ang mata.

Nakatingin sa kanya ang batang lalaki.

"Ang weird mo."

_Weird_.

_Dahil ba hindi siya nagsasalita?_

Yumuko siya at hiniling na sana umalis yung bata.

"Okay ka lang ba?" Tanong nito.

Tinignan niya ang bata at saka tumango.

"Ang ganda ng truck mo." Nagsalita ulit ang bata. "Saan galing?"

_Bakit kinakausap siya ng bata? Hindi naman siya nagsasalita._

Tinuro nalang niya ang mga mama niya.

"Sakanila galing?"

Tumango ulit si Joven.

"Dalawa mama mo?" Tanong ulit ng bata, na nakakunot ang noo.

Tango. _Masama ba na dalawa ang mama?_

Ngumiti ang bata. "Wow! Buti ka pa. Dalawa mama mo."

_Ilan ba dapat ang mama?_

"Wala kasi akong mama."

Gusto niyang yakapin ang bata. _Kawawa naman siya, wala siyang mama._

"Okay lang." Nakangiti pa rin ito. "Dalawa naman ang papa ko."

Si Joven naman ngayon ang nagtaka. _Ano kaya pakiramdam na dalawa ang papa?_

Hindi na niya kailangang tanungin, dahil nagkwento ang bata.

Kinuwento niya kung gaano kalakas si Papa Goyo niya. Kaya raw niya magbuhat ng dalawang timba ng tubig.

Ang lakas ng papa ni Vicente. Pero kaya rin ng mama Remy niya yun.

"Ang bigat kaya nun!" Sabi pa nito.

Sinabi rin niya si Papa Ilyong niya na kahit maliit, pinipingot pa rin si Papa Goyo niya, pag makulit ito.

Natawa si Joven, nung kinwento ng bata kung paano sumigaw ang Papa Goyo niya noong nakakita ng ipis, at kung paano hinagis ni Papa Ilyong ang ipis sakanya, dahil sa inis.

"Ang cute ng tawa mo." Biglang sabi ng bata sakanya.

Namula siya.

_Salamat_. Gusto niyang sabihin.

"Tara!" Hinawakan ng bata ang kamay niya. "Doon tayo sa may swing!"

Hinila siya roon ng bata at pinaupo.

"Ako muna magtutulak, tapos ikaw naman mamaya ah."

Um-oo si Joven at ngumiti. 

Humawak siya nang maigi sa swing habang tinutulak ng kalaro.

"Ay!" Nagulat siya nang biglang sumigaw ang bata. "Di ko pa pala nasasabi ang pangalan ko. Ako nga pala si Vicente."

_Vicente_.

"Ikaw, anong pangalan mo?"

_Joven_

"Joven"

Tawag ng Mama Fely niya. Lumapit ito sa kanya.

Humawak siya agad sa kamay ng mama niya.

"Joven ang pangalan mo?"

Tumingin siya sa mama niya. Akala niya, magagalit ito, pero naka-smile ito sakanya.

Humarap siya kay Vicente at tumango.

"Hello Joven!"

"O, Joven, mag hi ka." Sabi ni Mama Fely sakanya.

Kumaway si Joven.

"Nice to meet you daw." Sinabi ni Felicidad sa bata. "Pasensya na..."

"Vicente po!"

Natawa si Mama Fely niya.

_Gusto rin niya si Vicente!_

"Pasensya na, Vicente. Kailangan na umuwi ni Joven."

_Uuwi na sila?_

Malungkot na tumingin si Joven kay Vicente.

"Okay lang po, mama ni Joven!"

Lumingon sa kanya si Vicente.

"See you tomorrow, Joven!"

_Tomorrow. Bukas daw._

Nawala ang lungkot niya nang malamang magkikita sila ulit ni Vicente bukas.

Nginitian niya ito bago sila umalis.

_Vicente_.

Inulit ulit niya sa utak ang pangalan ng bagong kaibigan, hanggang sa makarating sila sa bahay.

_Sa susunod na magkita sila, sasagot na siya sa mga tanong ni Vicente._

\----------

Napangiti si Felicidad nang masiglang nagkuwento ang kanyang anak tungkol sa bagong kaibigan.

Napakadaldal daw ni Vicente. Kahit raw hindi siya sumasagot, kinakausap pa rin siya nito. Mas natuwa siya nang malamang katulad siya ni Joven na parehas ang kasarian ng magulang. Ang kaibahan lang, ay parehas lalaki ang kay Vicente.

Nagkwento lang si Joven, hanggang matapos ang hapunan.

Habang pinapatulog nila si Joven, huminga ng maluwag si Felicidad.

"Sabi sayo diba? Wag kang mag-alala." Hinawakan ni Remedios ang kanyang kamay, at bakas rin sa mukha nito ang tuwa.

Nang makatulog na ang anak, pinatay nila ang ilaw at tumungo sa kwarto nila. "Sa wakas. May kaibigan na rin ang anak natin."

Medyo gumaan ang loob ni Felicidad.

 


End file.
